Reason to live
by Crimson Blade66
Summary: Kagome is all alone now, her family gone and she out on the street, who is this guy and why does he look familar to her and no people this is not going to be a inuyasha from the past to the future in this story she never went into the well well enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Reason To live…. 

By: Miranda L. Morey

Date: 3/15/06

Why should anyone live when they are unhappy, who would want to put themselves through so much misery. I use to ask myself the same question everyday, but nonetheless I am still alive, as you can tell. And the only reason I can say that I am alive today is because of him. You are probably wondering who is "him" right? Well you will meet "him" later. Cause when you start telling a story you start at the beginning right, well this is my beginning of the story….

It begins on the day my life took the turn for the worst, I was 16 years old and I had just got home from school everything was fine, well so I thought, I get to my house and open the door to find my whole family lying dead on the ground. Yeah-major bum right. I stood there looking at my family mauled and blood soaking into the carpet, and I didn't know what to do, you wouldn't either if you had just seen your whole family dead. Well I did the only thing I could do, run. I had no fucking clue what I was doing and where I was; eventually I had to stop for breath. I was in an ally way, I thought I was in some part of town, maybe the back streets. I wasn't sure all I could see was what use to be my family, all the good times when me and my little brother playing in the yard, and my mom and I cooking up a storm, and oh god my grandfather shoving medicine down our throats, " Gone there all gone" I said to my self. Then I noticed something the whole time I haven't cried once, how could I not cry my whole family had just been murdered and I wasn't crying, maybe I was in shock, yeah that was it I was in shock that's why I can't cry. I got up ready to start running again but the next thing I knew I was seeing pavement and all was dark.

Chapter 1: I'm Dead….


	2. Im dead

Chapter 1: I'm Dead….

Recap form prolog

Then I noticed something the whole time I hadn't cried once! How could I not cry, my whole family had just been murdered and I wasn't crying, maybe I was in shock, Yeah that was it I was in shock, that's why I couldn't cry. I got up ready to start running again, but the next thing I knew I was seeing pavement and all was dark.

Yeah your probably reading this going, That's a hell of a way to start a story, well that what happened, all true nothing made up, what can I say my life sucks. So shall we get back to the story? When I woke back up I was in a room with only a crack in the wall for lighting, so as far as I could see I was the only one in the room. There was a bed, a chair and a bunch of drawings and news paper clips all over. I found my self tightly wrapped in a old worn out blanket. "Where am I? " I thought to myself. " Ow"I felt the back of my head , where a huge bum resided. Well I had been kidnapped or I had fainted and hit my head, I was praying it was the last one.

Me being foolish I started to get up, not thinking to kick off the blankets I tripped and fell again. " Ow, Ugh just my luck, how I have a bump for the front of my face too." I looked around and kicked off the blankets. When I stood up I met a pair of eyes, scary right., Well me being a none emotional person. I just stood there shocked. "Hi, What the hell were you thinking! Going In that ally way, your lucky I found you instead of some pervert." He said, in front of me was I guess you can say a teenage boy about 18 or 19 years old. He had silver hair and what scared me the most was he had fangs. I stepped forward and held out my hand, he just stared at me like I was nuts or something. "Step forward" I said, gutsy right. Well he did and what I saw ……………………………

Made me laugh like hell! What I saw were two perfect white dog-ears on top of his head. " What the hell are you laughing at?" he yelled at me but me being the fool I am I just kept laughing. " Stop laughing" He yelled and grabbed me and shook me senseless. But for some odd reason I just couldn't stop. "Knock it off!" but still I laughed. …"Ugh!" he turned around and his ears started twitching, now by that time I was on the floor holding my stomach trying to hold my intestines from falling out. " Will you shut up!" he yelled while pinning me to the floor, but him being so close just made me laugh harder , ' Lets think how did those guys in the movies get the human girl to shut up..Waite I remember..' and the next thing I knew he was kissing me.


	3. chapter 2, What are you

Chapter 2, what are you?

Recap from chapter 1

Lets think how did those guys in the movies get the human girl to shut up. Waite I remember.' and the next thing I knew he was kissing me.

What are you…?

When he stopped kissing me I looked right into his eyes, ' Wow there beautiful, I never noticed before.' I thought to myself. I saw he was starting right at me in wonder, ' Wow, wired thing is I sorta liked kissing this mortal girl.' He thought to himself. 'Wait im still on top of her, oh god' so he jumped up quick and landed right in a corner of the ceiling on a high shelf…. Wait a second what was I thinking I forgot to tell you our names right, im pretty sure you have been reading like who the hell are you two, like hello who the hell would start a story without telling what the hell your name is, well to bad cause it along way before we introduce our selves. I laid down there in shock still wondering what the hell I did to make him jump like that, after like I don't know ten minuets I got up and brushed myself off and looked over in the corner where he was sitting. I saw his golden eyes starting right at me, and well at first I blushed but then he wouldn't quit it so I eventually started to get annoyed… " What the hell are you looking at?"? I asked well maybe slightly yelled at him. I saw his ears starting to twitch and his eyes start to get a little annoyed. " Well!" I screamed at him again… nice move right, im asking for my death at this moment if I keep it up, ugh why do I have such this stubborn attitude.

" Will you please…." He started to say and I just glared at him and the next thing I knew he was right in front of me and holding on to my arms. " Please stop screaming wench it hurts my ears" he asked me calmly but me being the miss priss I am didn't stop, " Who the hell are you calling a wench!" I yelled, 'oh god now you are so dead' I thought to myself. He pulled me in closer so his face and growled. "You" he said and when I heard him growl I new something wasn't right. " What are you?" I asked in almost a whisper.

I don't know why I was asking him that but for one brief second his eyes turned red, and I knew something about him was evil, he let loose of my shoulders and walked to the bed and sat down. " Do you really want to know, every time someone asks that they usually runaway screaming." He said while looking up at me with those sad golden eyes of his. And then I new my life was never going to be the same, and I know your probably thinking how do you know that already and he hasn't told you what he is yet. Well that's not the thing that changed my life, cause as I looked into his eyes I felt something in my soul leap out from the darkness, that how I knew my life was never going to be the same.

Now back to the story.. "Yes I do" I said as I went a sat next to him. "I'm a …" he said in a whisper but I couldn't catch the last word. " What did you say" I asked. "Ugh, a god damn vampire ok!" He screamed while looking away from me. I stopped and put everything together. ' The room is all dark, no windows, he has fangs and doggie ears, his eyes went red when he was angry and he can jump/ fly, why didn't I figure this out sooner. 'That's because he was kissing you'. I shook my head to get the thought of our kiss out of my head. "Oh that's cool" I said while looking straight into his eyes. "What, you think it 's cool being locked up in this shack until its dark out and then I have to go out and kill innocent lives because im hungry. And you have no idea how lonely I am." I thought about what he had said, and yeah It had to suck but it didn't have to stay that way, I had an idea. " Well im not sure you know but my whole family was murdered that's why you found me in the ally way, and well since I am all alone now, well…how bout you turn me into a vampire and you wont have to be alone anymore." I said while looking down at me feet. " What, did you just say you wanted to become a vampire so I wont have to be alone" he grabs my face " are you willing to take that big a risk just for me." He said while looking into my eyes. And all I had to do was look into his golden eyes and I had the answer. "Yes" I said. The next thing I knew he was holding me in his arms. "Thank you" he said…. and then he bit my neck.

**AN: I was going to leave it there but I thought I was to mean, so I will write one more sentence. He he im so mean**

"One more thing before you die and transform, what's your name" he asked me while I was feeling light headed. I looked up at him and whispered… " Kagome" and then I passed out in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3 A new start

Chapter 3,the new me…

Recap from chapter 2

"One more thing before you die and transform, what's your name" he asked me while I was feeling light headed. I looked up at him and whispered… " Kagome" and then I passed out in his arms.

' Woo I feel so weird, what's this deep hunger inside of me?' I started to open my eyes, slowly but surly, eventually I had them opened enough to see and out line of "him". " Kagome how do you feel?" he asked while helping me sit up. "I'm thirsty," I said in a very raspy voice. "Oh good I'm glad I got this." He said while going to get a glass and he came back and brought it to my lips at first I drank it without looking to see what it was then I looked down to notice it was dark red, 'oh god I'm drinking blood!' I thought to myself but the weird thing was I didn't push it away it was actually very fulfilling. The way the blood filled my mouth and the copper taste was making my taste buds jump for joy. " Woo there don't eat the glass too." He said. I felt kind of embarrassed and started to blush.

I put the glass down and licked my lips; "Ow" I said I had pricked my tongue on something sharp. I put my hand up to my teeth and there sat two large incisors. " Yeah you're going to have to get used to those" he said while standing me up. " Wow your more beautiful then before." He said while holding out my arms. "Really?" I asked while spinning around. "Yeah and pretty cute with those ears too." He said with a smirk. I reached up onto my head and there sat two dog like ears. " Oh my god im a vampire" I said while looking up at him. " Hey wait a second, I told you my name, and so what's yours? " I asked while giving my all miss prissy look.

He looked at me and sat me down on the bed, I thought he was going to kiss me again because of the look in his eye, but when he was inches from my face " Inuyasha" he said, and then he laid down and shut his eyes. " Hey what are you doing!" I said while glaring at him. "What does it look like I'm doing K a g o m e." he said while smirking at me because he could tell I was getting frustrated. I finally got so annoyed that I laid down beside him. " So your finally figuring it out I see," he said while smiling at me. " Yes I realize it's time to sleep but don't get any ideas mister" I said while turning over. "All right, no tricks, Good night Kagome" He said. " Good night Inuyasha". And I fell asleep.

In Kagomes Dream!

"No, Inuyasha don't do it please leave them alone" I screamed, I couldn't move, I felt like there was a plate of glass in front of me and I couldn't get through. "Please don't kill them, they're all I have" I screamed, I watched in horror as Inuyasha killed my family and all of my friends from school with one good sweep of his mouth. " Why, You have me, that's all you need." He said while going over to my friend Yuka and taking a bite at her jugular. "Please Inuyasha stop, I don't want to live like this I want freedom!" I screamed. "What, You don't want to be with me either!" He screamed, " No one ever wants to be with me!" He flies over and grabs my neck. "You will get to see the light of day again my sweet, but it wont be for long!" He screamed while throwing me out a wall, I screamed as I felt the light shine on my face…. "Why." I said and all was black.

"Kagome…. Kagome wake up your having a nightmare!" Inuyasha was saying to me as I slowly wake up from my nightmare. "Inuyasha was it a dream." I asked shaking. "Yes, Kagome you're scaring me, that must have been more then a nightmare" He said. "It felt so real. I don't want to ever feel that again." I said while resting on Inuyasha's arm. "Its alright, its over. We don't have to sleep anymore we can do something else." He said. " Um Inuyasha..?" I said "What" "Um will you promise me never to kill someone I care about" I said not looking into his eyes. "Sure, What's this all about anyway?" he asked me. "Well you know that nightmare it was about that." I said while playing with my feet. "Oh ok I won't ask about it then." He said while pulling a box from a shelf. "So what do you want to do my new found friend?" He asked. "Well I don't know," I said shyly. "Ok then how bout a game of truth or dare" He said "To get to know each other better." "Ok I guess." 'Oh god what have I gotten myself into!' I screamed in my head. "Ok Kagome truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5, Truth Or Dare

Chapter 5, Truth or Dare...

**AN:Sorry for not updating in like a i dont know a yearcovers head at flying books I had a really bad summer..Grandma died and so it sucked, but not thanks to SDJ ( gotta read her stories there really good) she inspired me to update this one since ive gotten the 270 hits, even though i got 8 reviews...now does that not say something...well anyway here's the next chapter of Reason to live...covers head at throwing knives ok ok im going im going...**

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit Kagome what have you gotten yourself into girl' I thought to myself as I looked at my new found companion. 'Well if I go with Dare he'll probably make me take my clothes off or kiss him agian, But if I go with thruth he'll probably ask me some real emabaressing question...Man this sucks...Well I guess I better answer...um...' "Truth". I say finally, I look into Inuyasha's eyes and I see a hint of mischive in them . ' I knew it, im im trouble' I thought to myself as I saw him begin contimplating my fate. "Ok Kagome, What is the dirtiest, nastiest thing you have ever done?" he said with a nice smirk covering his perfect face. Wait did I just say perfect, no no no Ok Kagome get back to the story. So anyway I just stare at him while I think of my answer... 'Shit I dont know what to say...ugh I guess I can tell him _that_ secret...ugh why me?' "Um..one time I ran around my house topless just for a thrill, cause you know my life is so boring..." I feel my face get red as I remember the memories..

**Flash Back**

"_Kagome I dare you to run outside around the shirne topless" Erie says while watching her bestfrineds squeal in delight, with one cringing in fear. "No No No, common Erie anything but that..." A young Kagome says while trying to hide her blush. " What if somebody see's me I'll be scared for life!" "No Kagome a dare's a dare." Erie says. So the young Kagome walked out of her room sulking and going as slow as ever, when she reached downstairs she stopped infornt of her bedroom window and looked up to see her three bestfriends smiling down at her. " Ugh man why did I have to go and pick dare" She said while taking of her shirt, She was still young so she hasent quite developed her " Womenly figure" yet , but still it was embaressing as all hell. So after her shirt was off she darted as fast as she could around the shirne but unfortuently the grass was wet and she slipped and fell getting herself all wet in the process. "Ugh ok no more dares for me" She said as she walked back into to her room and saw all the girls laughing on the floor holding her stomachs. _

** End Flash Back**

When I came out of my memories I saw the same reaction from Inuyasha that I got from the girls. "Inuyasha you can stop laughing now!" I yelled even though I know he wasnt liesting. ' Fine is this is how he wants to play, cause two can play at that game.' I said while coming up with some pretty nasty questions and dares myself. "So Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?" I say while smiling a all evil smile at him. Inuyasha sat up quickly when he heard my question and knew it was his answer. ' Awww shit im in for it now' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome's evil smile. "Umm...Dare" He said. Kagomes' smile grew even eviler.

"Ok Inuyasha I dare you to show me what you got..Down there" I said while pointing down towards his neither regions with my eyes. I smiled as I saw Inuyashas' face go from shock, to fear , to hatred all in one minuet. "Kagome I am so going to kill after this" he said as he turned around and started to unbuckle his pants. I could only smirk , cause one he's is humliatied like I was so many years ago, Plus I get to see how big he is. When I came out of my thoughts I saw that he was all undressed and his bare ass was infont of me. 'Nice ass...No Kagome get a hold of yourself girl' I shook my head to get it out of its previous thoughts but then he turned around and I saw him just staring at me while smiling, no embaressment, nothing. So I look down and I instantly know why he's smiling. He's very well endowed, not very Extremly. I gulp as my mind races right back to it's previous thoughts. ' Damn Damn Damn Damn..I cant look away! Kagome come on girl get it together!' I closed my eyes so I would just stop staring at it, But that was a bad thing to do since I started to get naughty ideas in my head, so I decided to open them , and boy was that a bad thing to do cause when I opened my eyes he was standing there stark naked infront of me.

**AN: Hehe im such a meany...CLIFFY! well i better get reviews or I am not updating! But i hope you liked it since i havent updated in so long. Well syonara, Ja'ne and whatever other way there is to say goodbye in Japenese! Lata**


	6. Chapter 6, A life mate and Half Vampires

**AN: Ok guys here's another chapter, and you can thank SDJ, she's been yelling at me in lunch to write this goddamn thing, Ok and be warned there will be a LEMON in this chapter if you dont want to read it you may skip it, thank you.**

**Crimsonblade 66**

**Chapter 6, A mate for life and Half vampires..**

**Recap from Chapter 5,**

** ' Damn Damn Damn Damn..I cant look away! Kagome come on girl get it together!' I closed my eyes so I would just stop staring at it, But that was a bad thing to do since I started to get naughty ideas in my head, so I decided to open them , and boy was that a bad thing to do cause when I opened my eyes he was standing there stark naked infront of me.**

'Kagome what have you gotten yourself into now?! Oh god am I turned on, but No No you've only just met, and Ugh why me!'I thought to myself as I tried to look away, try being the opritvie word. "So Kagome, Like what you see" Inuyasha asked me while taking a step closer to me. "What would make you think that?" I say while crawling on the bed trying to get farther away from his lovely figure. " Well well well, Looks like you have the same idea I have" he said as he started to crawl on to the bed. My eyes grew as big as saucers as I realized what he was thinking. "Wait wait wait you've got it all wrong I swear, Just your so big and look so good well my mind wandered , thats all" I said while slapping my mouth closed as I relized what I had just announced. 'Oh god he's going to think im a pervert now' I said while I closed my eyes and hope that it was just a big dream ' When I open my eyes everything will be normal and he'll be dressed and just looking at my wierd'. So I open my eyes and squeal because now he was right next to me. I try to move as fast as I can to the other side of the bed but he grabs my waist and throws me flat on the bed while he strattles my hips, and all I can do is lie there and gulp. "So you were thinking naughty thoughts of me, well my pet Im going to make those thoughts come true." He said while he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. " Kagome will you become my life mate?" He asked sweetly and passionatly. I could feel heat rolling off of him like waves as my heart raced faster then light itself, 'He want's me to be his life mate, Am I ready for that? But god what is this feeling in my stomach, Yes I do I want to be Inuyasha's life mate, me and only me, Him and I together forever.' So I open my eyes and look deep into his golden orbs. "Yes Inuyasha, I Higurashi ,Kagome will be honored to be your life mate" I say as he look's at me and smiles as he presses his lips on mine in a passionate kiss.

**Lemon begins here, you have been warned**

I throw my hands around his neck and entwine my fingers in his hair as I feel his tounge slide along my lower lip begging for entrance which I gladly give him. As I open my mouth his tounge darts in as we fight a battle with our mouths tasting every inch of each other. 'Wow she tastes so sweet, like Jasmine and honey suckle' Inuyasha thought as he started to run his hands down her chest , feeling every inch and crany of her. He slowly starts to pull her shirt up as he slides his hands underneath to feel her two perfectly shaped breasts. 'God she feels so soft, like velvet' he thought as he broke of the kiss to get some much needed air. Inuyasha raised my shirt a little more giving me the signal that he wants me to take it off, So I sit up and let him do the work as he takes my shirt off and throws it to the ground. Then he takes me in his arms and trails hot butterfly kisses down my neck as he works his magic with my bra and in no time my bra is on the ground with the rest of my clothes( you can use your own imagination to how her pants and panites came off). "Kagome are you ready for this, they say it hurts the first time, if you dont want to I can wait" He says sweetly to me. I just stare into his eyes as I feel his stiff member at my opening. "Well I am ready but, why dont we like play around a little so I'm good and ready. 'and wet'." I say to him while saying the wet part to myself. He looks down at me and smiles an evil smile. "You've asked for it" He says.

I just stare at him as my mind races as to what he's going to do to me, I can feel his hands romaing my body as he starts his butterfly kisses all over agian. First at my neck then down to my chest were his tounge finds one of my perked breasts. He slowly licks my nipple as I give out a moan in pleasure. ' Man I never knew that felt so good' I say to myself as I feel him move over to the next one and continue his actions. I grab his hair in pleasure as he licks my nipple slowly taking it between his teeth. "Oh god Inuyasha more" I say between breaths, I can feel this burning inside of me wanting release, Im not sure of what it is but I can feel it builiding every time Inuyasha kisses me. Slowly he starts to trail his butterfly kisses down to my stomach where I giggle as he touches a ticklish spot. He looks up at me as our eyes meet, I can see something else beside love, I see passion, hunger, and even something animal like. He smirks at me as he continues his raid over my body, Suddenly I feel his intense heat and pleasure as he licks my lower lips. I moan in exstacy as he continues, suddenly his tounge starts to lick me fast and hard as my back archs in pure bliss. I grab the sheets as I can feel the pressure in my stomach build faster and faster. He then sticks to fingers in me and I can feel myself coming to a release. Finally as he thrusts one more time with his fingers I feel that pressure in my stomach release as my body tremembles from my first orgasim. Inuyasha stops his actions and slides on top of me as I lay there and catch my breath. "Oh god Inuyasha that felt so good" I say as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionatly on the lips. Inuyasha breaks off as I just stare into his eyes. "Kagome are you ready now?" He asks as he looks into my eyes awating his answer. "But Inuyasha dont you want to have some pleasure too?" I ask as I rub my leg against his enlarged member. I hear him moan in pleasure as I rub my leg a little more feeling him tremble with excitment. "No, Kagome I want you now!" he says with a shake in his voice. " But I wont take you till your ready." I see his eyes go from red to gold. "Yes Inuyasha im ready" I say and faster then the eye could see he rams himself into me.

I start to cry instantly as the pain is intense, Inuyasha doesnt move as he leans down and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I start to move around and feel less pain and more pleasure as I do so. I look at Inuyasha and shake my head yes signaling him to continue. Slowly he takes himself out of me and thrusts back in, I can feel the pressure start to build up in my stomach again as he starts to thurst in and out slowly. "Inuyasha please faster" I moan in pleasure as I grip the sheets. "Kagome, want to feel my demonic speed?" He asks as I look at him with slight confusion but I shake my head yes anyway, and suddenly I am hit with pleasure and excstacy as he thrusts so fast I couldnt even keep up with my vampirestic speed. "OH INUYASHA" I scream as I feel my first orgasim hit. Even after I come he still continues his assulte on my body. I scream again as I feel my walls tighten around his cock as I come a second time. I can feel his cock grow harder and I know he is almost at his peak, So I wrap my legs around his waist as I feel my walls tighten even more and explode the same time he does.

I lay there trying to catch my breath as I feel Inuyasha slip out of me and lie next to me. I turn on my side and wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Inuyasha that felt so great, but man am I tired" I say as I feel myself coming down from the edrenaline rush. "You can say that again, Kagome you do know what this means right? Were life mates now, even though the final step cant happen till the night of the new moon." I move my head up and look into his eyes. "Yes Inuyasha I understand , even though im kinda confused on this life mate thing, but can I ask you a question ,You said you used your demonic speed, Didnt you mean vampirestic speed?" I ask while looking into his eyes. He looks down at me and smiles a little. "Kagome the reason is Im a Half vampire, that's why I have the ears. My father was a dog demon and my mother was a vampire. I have an older brother who is full dog demon , His name is Sesshomaru but you need not care about him. But both my parents died along time ago when people tried to kill me and my brother. So you see , when I said I used my demonic speed I was using my speed from my dog demon blood" I look at him in utter suprise , but smile as I hug him. "Well I love every Half vampire/ Half dog demon inch of you" I say as I feel myself falling into a peaceful sleep. "I love you too my dear Kagome" he says as he kisses my forhead. I smile and hug him tighter as I fall asleep.

**AN: Ok people there ya go another chapter done, now hopefully SDJ will leave me alone for a bit, even though I know that's not going to happen. and im sorry but i just couldnt make sesshomaru a human, cause i love him as his dog demon self so i had to make inuyasha's mom a vampire, sorry izioyi fans. Well this is my adu and I have one more thing to say REVIEW PEOPLE ITS NOT THAT HARD! JUST PUSH THAT LITTLE PRUPLE BUTTON! please i'll give you all a cookie, but if you DONT I WONT UPDATE! thank you**

**CrimsonKnife 66**


End file.
